


Slime And Sensibility

by Willowcat88



Series: Ficmas Gifts! [3]
Category: escape the night - Fandom
Genre: Colleen is Still a YouTuber, Epic Friendship, F/F, Fluff, STB! AU, Slime, YouTube, just different?, which belongs to @canufeelthemagictonight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-21 07:05:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17039054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowcat88/pseuds/Willowcat88
Summary: In an AU free of suffering and death, some pure kids who deserve the world, get together to make a stupid YouTube video about slime. and also a mess, they make a big mess.(Ficmas 2018 Gift to @canufeelthemagictonight. You are both aspirational and inspirational.)





	Slime And Sensibility

**Author's Note:**

  * For [canufeelthemagictonight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/canufeelthemagictonight/gifts).



"Remind me again why we're doing this, Colleen?" Safiya said, setting down the grocery bags on the kitchen counter.

"I need to make a new video! And its more fun with friends," Colleen answered, fiddling with the camera settings. Then she straightens up, and spins around, pointing at Safiya, Matt, and finally Ro and finally Roi in turn.

"You're incredibly cute; You actually know what we're doing and you do baking, so you're great at this sort of thing!" she states as she points.

Safiya rolls her eyes fondly at Colleen as she begins to carefully unpack and organise bottles of glue, shaving foam, glitters, paints and a bunch of other things.

Eventually, they start filming, Colleen doing her normal perky introduction and showing off her wonderful friends.

"So what are we doing today you guys?" she asks, even though she already knows the answer - she planned the entire day, after all.

"We're making slime!" Ro cheers, excited to get started. She claps her hands happily, smiling ear to ear.

"Hell  _yeah_ we are!" Colleen cackles, throwing her arms up in glee. Matt gives the camera an exasperated look, shaking his head fondly.

"So what do we need to get started, Saf?" Colleen asks her girlfriend, looking up at her fondly.

"Well, Colleen, we need to start by pouring our glue into a bowl," Safiya answers, looking down at her with just as much affection.  _They are_ so  _in love,_ Ro thinks, feeling nothing but happiness and love for her friends.

The group splits into pairs - Matt and Ro stand in front of one bowl, Safiya and Colleen in front of another.

They both squeeze a bottle of Elmer's Glue (this fic is not sponsored, nor anyway affiliated with Elmer's Glue.) into their bowls, with both Ro and Colleen giggling immaturely when the bottles reach nearly-empty and start making noises that vaguely resemble fart noises.

At this, Safiya sighs audibly before chuckling fondly at each of the other girls.

After the glue, both groups add an equal amount of shaving foam, whilst throwing it at each other  with happy squawks (they're mature, really, they promise!) - it ends up smeared in Matt's hair, stuck on Safiya's turtleneck jumper sleeve, in Ro's beret (Colleen still has no idea why she decided to wear that to such a messy activity) and all down Colleen's back. It's not nice - in fact, it's quite uncomfortable - she didn't think shaving cream would be  _warm -_  so she takes a minute to wipe it off with a paper towel.

 _It may be fine_ now _,_ Safiya grimaces _, but it won't be when we need to clean it all up. This shit does_ not  _come out of clothes easily._

"Now we need to colour our slime, don't we?" Ro says, already reaching for the bottle of yellow acrylic paint, which Safiya has placed too close to the front of the counter, managing to (accidentally) keep it practically out of Ro's reach.

She nearly reaches it, but instead manages to push it off the table. The group degenerates back into laughter, Colleen in particular doubling over and wheezing from giggles. She goes to lean on Safiya, who's also laughing, but she wasn't ready and the two end up in a heap on the floor.

"Well hello~" Colleen flirts from on top of her girlfriend.

"Get off, you big dork!" Safiya laughs, gently pushing Colleen off of her as she climbs to her feet, extending a hand to Colleen to help her up.

Safiya pulls a face as she does, noticing that the shaving foam is on the  _floor,_ now, too. She rolls her eyes, resolving to clean it up later.

Meanwhile, Matt has retrieved the bottle of yellow paint, passing it to Ro, who is bright red from embarrasment and laughter, but manages a gracious nod, and begins to colour her glue-and-shaving-foam mixture.

Matt follows, going with a bright orange colour, while Safiya goes with a dark red. Colleen opts for a silver colour, adding in holo flakies and glitters to make it 'shimmer like a disco ball'. No, she did  _not_ throw any of the glitters at Safiya or put it in her hair, how dare you suggest such a thing!

Needless to say, paint gets everywhere, because they are kids and  _that's just what they do._ They make a mess that they'll regret later, they have a good time, and they smile. That's how things work around here.

When the time comes to finally activate the slime (thank god, they  _need_ to finish soon  or the glue is never coming off of the kitchen counter, and Safiya's parents are going to kill her.), Matt and Safiya insist that they do it, no longer trusting Ro and Colleen not to play water fights with the chemicals. They love the girls, they really do, but they aren't risking their eyesight for them.

Both Matt and Safiya, surprisingly, _need_ their eyes to do things such as reading, which they both enjoy thoroughly.

So, as they innocently mix the mixtures with the right amount of borax/water solution, Colleen and Ro hatch a devious plot.

Matt and Safiya, absorbed in their Very Scientific And Important task, do not notice as Ro and Colleen sneak away from beside them, each grabbing a packet of glitter, and then suddenly open them, pouring them on their friends.

Safiya just rolls her eyes and keeps going - after all, she deals with this quite regularly, its in the fine-print of the Dating Colleen Contract (tm).

Matt however, freezes for a second before relaxing, putting down the bottle of activator calmly. He turns to face Ro, and says to her, just as calmly, "You're really gonna get it now."

And with that, he launches at her, beginning to tickle her.

Ro starts giggling, which turns to laughter, then to full on cackling and screaming as she begs Matt to stop.

"Aha! M-Matt! Ah! S-stop, that t-tickles!" she squeals, desperately squirming to try and evade his wiggling fingers. Alas, her frantic attempts are to no avail, and she collapses, Matt still tickling her as she cries out over and over, begging for the incessant torture to stop.

Eventually, he relinquishes, and she climbs to her feet, straightening her beret and smoothing her hair, and looking up at her friend with betrayal etched into every line on her face.

She makes a 'hmph' noise and boops him on the nose. "That was mean, Matthew!" she scolds, wagging a finger at him.

"Yes, Rosanna, sorry, Rosanna," he says sincerely, looking down at her before he wraps her up in an apologetic hug. The two embrace for a short moment, before they return to their slimes.

After a few minutes of kneading, stretching, 'oohing' and 'aahing' the slime is finished, and so is the video. As soon as Colleen finishes recording, they get straight down to cleaning, scrubbing all the surfaces and hoovering like fiends.

As the saying goes, many hands makes light work, and they finish surprisingly quickly, meaning that Ro and Matt can get home for dinner on time (Colleen's staying over at Safiya's, so her finishing quickly was never an issue).

As th girls wave the other off, they smile, coming ot the end of another happy day - even though slime and sensibility aren't things that typically mix well.

**Author's Note:**

> finALLY it iS dO n e
> 
> Dear Leah,  
> You, my friend, are one of the people I most look up to in my life. When I met you, I was so frightened that I'd say something wrong, or you'd hate me (i mean when am i not) but you! are! so! nice! to evERYone! its amazing how you always keep going in the face of having to kill off so many characters every year. Always remember how wonderful you are, and how amazing your writing is, and how much I love you, which is a lot.  
> All my love,  
> Tegan xoxo


End file.
